daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner in the Castle/Les Poissons (Scrooge McDuck version)
Inside the dining room, Gumball was standing near the window, looking out into the distance. While Mr. Rat was seated at the large table, beginning to clean his pipe, Gumball was waiting patiently for Madison to arrive as he tried desperately to reason with the male blue cat. "Oh, Gumball, be reasonable," said Mr. Rat, feeling clearly amused while waving his pipe in the air. "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Gumball cut him off. "I'm tellin' you, Mr. Rat, she was REAL!" he said, "I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. He put his left hand over his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Suddenly, laughter was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the lover with the maid. "Come on, honey." said a voice, "Don't be shy." It was Mrs. Beakley. She stood by the door frame, guiding the lover into the dining room. Out of the shadows came Madison. Madison was now wearing a fuschia party dress with matching shoes, a garden-style hat, opera gloves, and bloomers. This was a new look for Madison, and she showed that she was being treated well by the servants. Gumball's eyes widened as Mr. Rat walked up behind the prince and princesses. "Oh, Gumball, isn't she a vision?" asked Mr. Rat. The grin he had was never slipping off his face. Gumball's mouth hung open. But he closed his mouths and swallowed, feeling somewhat nervous. "You look - wonderful." Gumball stammered. Madison, unable to say, "Thank you," replied with a gentle blush, she shrugged her shoulders, appreciating the nice comment, a smile on her face as her black eyes looked up from behind her blonde fringe. Gumball blushed a light pink as Mr. Rat helped Gumball into his chair, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young princess a light nudge. Gumball pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" He helped the princess into her seat. Gumball tucked the chair under the table as the girl sat down. "Uh, it's...it's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Gumball?" Madison wasn't playing attention anymore. She was too intrigued by the glistening silver 'dinglehopper' resting on the table. With a wide smile, she picked up the shiny object, took off her hat, and began brushing her hair with it. She looked up to face a confused Gumball and a horrified Mr. Rat. Madison delicately placed the 'dinglehopper' back on the table, put her hat back on her head, and looked down in embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Mr. Rat using a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Madison understood as a 'snarfblatt'. Mr. Rat kindly smiled at her, and handed her his pipe. "Uh, do you like it?" he asked, "It is a rather fine..." Mr. Rat stopped in mid-sentence when the female blue-furred cat blew into the pipe as if it was a trumpet, sending a cloud of smoke spurting out the top and straight into his face. Gumball cracked up with laughter while Mrs. Beakley gave a small giggle. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. Gumball cleared his throat, trying to regain composure. "Ahem! So sorry, Mr. Rat." Mrs. Beakley smiled, placing a hand on the male blue cat's shoulder. "Why, Gumball," she said. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Madison looked up from the table and smiled. "Oh, very amusing," said Mr. Rat, as he used a handkerchief to wipe the last bit of smoke of his face and sniffed. "Mrs. Beakley, my dear, what's for dinner?" "Oooh, you're gonna love it!" Mrs. Beakley smiled. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, French-fried dog!" Frankie poked his head out from behind a sugar bowl and gasped upon seeing the chef of a French kitchen. He was a slender white duck with a bit of fluff on each cheek, a yellow beak, and webbed-feet. He wears a blue tunic with a red collar, waistband, and wrists and gold buttons, red spats on his feet a white chef's hat, and a matching apron. His name was Scrooge McDuck, the French chef of the kitchen. Scrooge rummaged through a cupboard. Singing in French to himself, he hummed to himself as he took a basket of trout and putting one on a counter. With his food ready, the old duck chef started singing. Scrooge McDuck: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' ''Love to chop And to serve little fish Grabbing the trout from the basket, Scrooge pulled out a cleaver and violently chopped off its head. This shocked Frankie horribly. Horrified that this was happening, Frankie hid his face. Scrooge: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish Taking out another trout, Scrooge took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Frankie leaned against a wall and covered his mouth, feeling quite sick, feeling as if he may want to throw up. Scrooge: Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two Taking out another trout, Scrooge again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. Frankie tried getting away, but he found himself face to face with the trout's head. Scrooge: I pull out what's inside And I serve it with fries Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? After cutting the trout's head off, Scrooge pulled out the insides of the trout and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Spotting a large lettuce leaf, Frankie grabbed the leaf and used it to disguise himself as he slowly scuttled away from an unsuspecting chef, who is too absorbed into his little fish hacking mania But Scrooge took a mallet and began smashing a tuna flat. Scrooge: Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet When Scrooge pounded the tuna flat with the mallet, Frankie flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from Scrooge's preparations for the tuna. Scrooge: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice When Scrooge was describing those horrid moves, Frankie cringed even more. Just after Scrooge put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, Frankie's worst fear was confirmed when the cook reached out and grabbed the lettuce leaf, leaving him exposed. The small dog kept perfectly still as the chef gasped, "Zut alors!" exclaimed Scrooge, "I have missed one!" He picked up the 'dead' dog and continued singing, Scrooge: ''Sacre bleu'' What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent dog? ''Quel dommage'' What a loss Here we go In the sauce Now some flour I think just a jog Scrooge tossed Frankie into a bowl of sauce and threw a handful of flour in his face, making him cough and sneeze before pulling him out and stuffing some breadcrumbs in his mouth. Scrooge: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are Frankie spat out the breadcrumbs and wheezed loudly. Scrooge didn't notice that the dog in his hand was still alive. Scrooge: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' Scrooge threw Frankie across the room into a large pot of boiling water. Frankie held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped, burning him out of the pot and onto the counter with a loud thud. Scrooge, hearing the 'thud', looked over to it being confused. He used a pitchfork-like utensil and stabs on either side of the dog, picking up Frankie and carefully inspected it. "What is this?" he asked. Frankie bit Scrooge's beak, making him scream in pain as he held his beak. Frankie ended up on the handle of a pan on the stove. Scrooge reached for the dog, but instead put his hand on the fiery hot stove. The chef screamed and blew on his hand as the pan fell onto his webbed-foot. Scrooge grabbed his webbed-foot and cried in pain, before sending Frankie an angry glare, grabbing a bunch of knives and hurling them at the dog. Frankie, who ducked each knife, dove under the counter, and while the chef was looking under the counter, Frankie pushed the bowl of sauce off the counter. The bowl shattered on his head. Going more insane, Scrooge lifted his cleaver and brought it down. But all he managed to chop up was the counter. He saw Frankie running for his life. Frankie screamed as he tried getting out. The cleaver landed right in front of him, stopping him from running that way. He quickly made a mad dash underneath Scrooge and hid underneath a cabinet of glasses and pottery. Scrooge screamed, holding his mallet in his hand, Frankie hid as the psychotic chef jumped and crashed into the shelves. Back in the dining room, everyone heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Beakley, who was pouring drinks for the prince, Mr. Rat, and their young guest, looked in the direction of the kitchen at the sound of a large crash. "I think I'd better go see what Scrooge is up to." she said. Once she had excused herself, she hurriedly made her way to the palace kitchen. Back in the kitchen, the insane chef, ripped clothes and all, was tearing apart the cabinet, mindlessly throwing things out of the way trying to find Frankie. "Come out, you little pipsqueak! AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he snarled. He continued to tear apart a cupboard. "Scrooge!" shouted Mrs. Beakley. He shot up, banging his head on the shelf, causing several new pots and pans to fall or break on the floor, at the sound of Mrs. Beakley's shrill voice. His tunic and apron were torn and stained, he only had his spat on his left webbed-foot, his chef's hat was gone, and there was a hole in the elbow of his tunic. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Beakley demanded. Scrooge stammered about what he was doing earlier. "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, ''madame." he finally said. Mrs. Beakley scowled at the fat cat as he gave her an apologetic grin and pinched out a fire that had started on his feathery cheek. Mrs. Beakley picked up the plates - which all had a metal dome over the top - off a nearby bench, and storming out the kitchen. Mr. Rat set his glass back on the table as the Mrs. Beakley placed their dinners in front of him, Madison, and Gumball. "You know, Gumball," he said. "perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Gumball simply sat there, staring at Madison with a lovestruck expression on his face. Realizing that Mr. Rat had said something to them, they snapped out of their daze. Gumball let out a small chuckle and looked at Mr. Rat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rat." he said, "What was that?" Mr. Rat leaned over to the male blue cat and whispered, "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-" As Mr. Rat complained, he opened his dish, and Frankie was huddled inside. Madison noticed Frankie and became worried. Frankie quietly shushed the worried girl, who opened her dish and urged for Frankie to quickly hide in hers. "Easy, Mr. Rat, easy." said Gumball, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." As the two chatted, Frankie quickly and quietly dashed across the table and hid in Madison's dish. With Frankie safe, Madison quickly turned to Gumball. "Well, whaddaya say?" asked Gumball. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Madison nodded, genuinely excited by the prospect and also internally relieved. "Wonderful!" beamed Mr. Rat, "Now let's eat, before this dog wanders off my plate." He looked down, only to be confused that Frankie had just run off his plate. Dinner got carried on into the evening long after the sun had set and afterwards, Madison, Gumball, and Mr. Rat went their separate ways. Madison was now dressed in her nightclothes as she watched Gumball play with Toothless from the balcony. Madison was now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with baby pink ruffles on the collar and wrists, pink night pants with puffy legs and baby pink ruffles on the ankles, pink knee-socks, a stylish matching bathrobe, and slippers. Gumball was still wearing his regular day clothes from dinner. "Come here boy!" Gumball laughed to Toothless, "Arrr!!!" He knelt on the ground and Toothless ran up to him and growled. Gumball playfully growled back at the dragon as he pinned Gumball down. He looked up and smiled when they saw that the girl he'd found on the beach that day, watching. Gumball waved at Madison, and she waved back, before slipping further back into her room. Gumball's eyes sparkled as his smile widened. He was actually really looking forward to taking her around his kingdom tomorrow, and could only hope he they felt the same way. Madison smiled as she brushed her hair with her fork before shedding her bathrobe. Frankie complained about his experience in the kitchen as he cleaned off the cooking spices. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." he complained. Gumball patted Frankie on the head. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady!" scolded the dog, as he waved his lettuce leaf at Madison. Anna walked over to her canopy bed. The canopy bed had a mahogany headboard, base, and foot board, a large white mattress, and eight matching pillows. Hot pink bedsheets covered the mattress, and eight matching pillowcases sheltered the pillows. The canopy bed was surrounded by four large fuschia curtains with golden draw tassels. A pink blanket covered up the bedsheet-sheltered mattress. On top of the blanket, there was a warm, light fuschia quilt that was large and flowing. "Now, we've got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you." Frankie. She removed her slippers, opened the curtains, and bounced a little before settling back into the large pillow on the left side of the canopy bed and crawled under the covers where Hans was sleeping. "Tomorrow, when they take you for that ride, you gotta look your best." said Eddie. Anna lay in her bed. It was very comfy and warm. It was a nice place for her and Hans to sleep for the night. "You're gonna bat your eyes - like this," Eddie went on, as he batted his eyes and puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." But by now, he realized that Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were already fast asleep. Eddie shook his head and smiled. "Hm." He removed his outfit and blew out the candle on the bed side table. He hopped onto Tommy's pillow, and before falling asleep himself, he said, "You and your brothers are hopeless, girl. You know that?" He yawned and closed his eyes as Tommy covered him up with a small creamy blanket. "Completely hopeless!" And with that, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Eddie all fell asleep for the night. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Song Fic